


Sweater weather

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: girls like girls [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika comes home to find Charlotte wearing one of her sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses who enabled this

Charlotte was sitting on the couch, going through her students’ papers, when she heard Erika walk into the living room and think _You’re wearing my sweater_.

 _It’s warm and comfortable and it smells like you_ , Charlotte thought back. _And you’re saying that like it’s a bad thing_.

“I know it’s warm and comfortable,” Erika replied, coming over and leaning down to kiss Charlotte. “That’s why _I_ bought it.”

Charlotte smiled. “You knew what you were getting into when we moved in together,” she said. “Besides, I look cute.”

 _That you do_ , Erika thought as she sat down next to Charlotte. “If you want to wear oversize sweaters, we could just go out and buy some.”

“They wouldn’t smell like you, and that’s the majority of the reason I wear them in the first place,” Charlotte replied, then set the papers down on the coffee table. “Do you feel up to cooking dinner, or do you just want to order in or eat leftovers?”

“Unlike you, _I’m_ not on winter break, and I am too tired from working all day to make dinner," Erika replied. “I’m also voting on leftovers.”

Charlotte looked outside at the snow that was coming down. “It would be unfair to make someone come here in this weather,” she mused. “Do you want to eat now or later? I’ll probably be finished with these papers in about an hour.”

“We can wait,” Erika said after a few seconds. “I think there’s still some latkes in the fridge, we can have those.”

“Excellent,” Charlotte replied and kissed Erika on the cheek. _You do make the best latkes_.

 _Not compared to my mother_ , Erika thought back. “I should really work on flying her out here next Chanukah.” 

Charlotte hummed in response and picked up the papers again, then snuggled closer to Erika. _Bubble bath or hot cocoa and Netflix after dinner?_

 _Netflix and hot cocoa_ , Erika replied, then started running her fingers through Charlotte’s hair. Charlotte relaxed, Erika’s smell and warmth and emotions making her feel happy and content. Erika was honestly the best girlfriend any woman could ask for.


End file.
